


Darkness and Light

by SerenityXStar



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, Oblivious Yuugi, Some American name spelling, Some UST, Spirit rooms and card tricks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-05
Updated: 2005-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 22:52:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenityXStar/pseuds/SerenityXStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuugi, ever the oblivious innocent, has his Yami worked up.  Who will help Yami relieve some 'stress'?  Luckily former Pharaoh knows a trick or two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness and Light

**Author's Note:**

> My first YuGiOh story. While it's not my favorite, I'm still pretty happy with it. It's both fluffy and affectionate and hot and steamy. I just love slashy goodness. When this was first written, I had plans for more chapters, but didn't really receive a lot of interest. And without the encouragement, I kinda fell away from this little fic. Maybe someone will spark me to continue. ;)

Yami was sprawled over a chair in his soul room, his elbow propped on one of the chair’s arms, chin resting on his hand, one leg braced on a near-by stone, knee bent. The room itself was unremarkable, as was the chair he was occupying. Nearly everything was stone; made of it, surrounded by it… His chair was stone and though it looked rather like the throne he’d sat on when he’d been Pharaoh, it had none of the grandeur. No gold, no jewels or elaborate hieroglyphics. 

But then again, the ancient days were just that. Ancient. Long since passed. He had a new life now; a new purpose. Yugi was his friend, his partner, his life. Yugi had released him by solving the Millennium Puzzle, freeing his spirit. It had taken a little while for Yugi to become comfortable with him, to view him as a partner rather than some sort of body invader.

He wouldn’t trade the friendship they’d forged for anything. He got to talk with Yugi, to be close to him and touch him. Granted, there really wasn’t much contact, with him being incorporeal and all, and the touches were innocent, but he could still feel them. A tingling of warmth, a slight pressure. And it was slowly driving him insane.

Yugi was a great boy. Smart, an excellent duelist, he’d actually beaten Yami once, and he had a good sense of humor. But he was completely innocent, almost hopelessly naive. And as much as he loved and wanted his little light, he couldn’t bring himself to corrupt the boy. Besides, he didn’t really know if Yugi felt anything other than friendship for him. It was certainly a subject they’d never broached.

And so, while his hikari slept, he retreated to his soul room to brood, entertaining possibilities of what might be and, more often than not, taking care of a problem he did not want Yugi to know about. His light would never talk to him again if he knew that his darkness was getting off on images of him, sweet fantasies of soft hands and large amethyst eyes veiled with passion.

But not even the best fantasies could shroud the fact that he was always alone, having to find his unsatisfying relief in the shadows rather then basking in the radiant light of his Aibou. Lifting his hand, he flicked his fingers, a card appearing from nothing. He looked at it for several moments before giving it a toss, watching as it sailed into the deeper shadows that surrounded him.

It took only a moment before a tall figure stepped out from the place the card had disappeared. Yami allowed himself the smallest of smiles when the figure addressed him, unmistakable even in the shadows with his unique conical helmet. Dark Magician bowed, one hand over his heart, the other holding his staff, letting it rest at his side. “Master? You summoned me?”

Not bothering to move, Yami heaved a sigh, crimson eyes regarding the slender form. “Dark Magician. Yes, I summoned you. It gets tiresome here in the shadows alone. You are the most loyal of my creatures. You’ve been here the longest. You know me the best. So tell me… what should I do about Yugi?”

Straightening, the armor clad figure listened quietly. He had the unique position of having two Masters. His card belonged to Yugi. In fact his was one of the first cards Yugi had gotten and had been his favorite since then. Yami was his Master because he shared Yugi’s body and was often the one to handle the actual duels. However… Yami was also his Pharaoh. He’d been there, in ancient times. He’d experienced first hand the magnificance and power of the Pharaoh. Unfortunately, said Pharaoh had lost most of his memories when he was imprisioned in the puzzle.

“Why do you ask, Master? Is there something wrong with Yugi?” Dark Magiaian stepped closer, concern flickering over his features. He cared deeply for both of his Masters and was especially protective of Yugi. He’d be quite upset if anything ever happened to the little one.

Yami allowed himself a wry smile. “Only that he’s completely oblivious. I’d have to molest him for him to catch on. And probably spell out everything I was doing.” He sighed again. “He’s my light. The other half of my soul. But… I’m just his yami. He doesn’t seem to show any interest in me.”

Dark Magician relaxed once assured that nothing was wrong with his smaller Master. Though his Pharaoh’s problem was a bit beyond him. It had been… millenia since he’d had any sort of relationship. And there hadn’t even been much time for that when he’d been under the Pharaoh’s rule. Duel creatures tended to avoid anything other than friendly contact with each other. It was never good for a relationship to find oneself opposite their lover on the battlefield.

“But Master, Yugi is still young. He may not yet be ready for a relationship. Or, perhaps he simply doesn’t know how strongly you feel for him.” The tall, slightly imposing figure allowed himself a small smile, amusement shining in his blue eyes.

Yami huffed quietly. He wasn’t supposed to be so insightful. Of course Yugi didn’t know how he felt. He’d never told him. Had hardly even dropped hints. And when he had found the courage, Yugi’s innocence had prevented him from taking any notice. It was maddening. With a groan, he shifted, throwing his legs over one chair arm, head leaning over the other. “How did you get to be so wise?”

With a soft chuckle, Dark Magician waved his hands, his armor and staff disappearing, leaving him in his dark purple tunic. Standing around in armor wasn’t exactly comfortable. And if he was going to stay with his Master for any length of time, he at least wanted to be able to enjoy it. “I’ve always been wise, my Pharaoh. Or at least tried to be.” His answer was joking, just as Yami’s question had been rehtorical. But he was answered, and the words surprised him.

“Yes… You were always much wiser than me… A kind soul, always putting others before yourself.” He glanced over, allowing a grin at Dark Magicians’s shocked expression. “Yes, I remember. Memories have been coming back. Slowly… but I remember you. You were always there for me. You saw me as a person, rather than the ‘unreachable Pharaoh’. I – respected you for that.”

A faint blush spread over the magician’s nose and he let his hair fall forward in an attempt to hide it. Of course he’d been there for his Pharaoh. He’d taken the throne early, just a child when his father died, no where near ready for the politics he’d have to face. He’d offered what comfort he could, been an advisor, a friend. Perhaps he could be again. Stepping closer, he reached out a hand, resting long fingers on Yami’s shoulder. “Master. You should rest. Yugi is sleeping, isn’t he? You need rest as well. And laying across stone won’t help much.”

Yami smiled, looking up, suddenly looking very young. He hand’t been that old when he’d been forced to fight his High Priest for the fate of the world. He’d been imprisioned at barely nineteen, the age his spirit form had remained. Moving a hand, he layed it over Dark Magician’s, offering a slight nod. “Alright. But only if you stay.”

The magician smiled and nodded in return, stepping back as Yami shifted, watching as he moved from the chair. While not engaged in a duel, he either wandered the ‘world’ the duel monsters inhabited or rested in a sort of suspended animation. Keeping his Pharaoh company was much preferable to spending more of his time existing alone.

Yami took a moment to stretch. He may be a spirit, but within his soul room his form was real enough. He was solid and could feel discomfort. Among other things… With a couple soft pops, he sighed, moving towards one corner, the shadows drawing back, revealing a soft bed that he rarely seemed to use. One of the few things in his soul room not made of stone. Why not indulge in a luxury now and then? Slipping from the tight leather he was encased in, the former Pharaoh crawled onto the bed, settling himself under the blankets, enjoying the warmth.

Dark Magician followed him over, sitting on the bed’s edge once Yami was under the blankets, slipping a hand through his hair with a smile. “Sleep, my Pharaoh. I’ll be here when you wake.” He watched as eyelids fluttered over crimson orbs, slipping closed, his fingers continuing to move until Yami’s breathing was slow and relaxed. He considered a moment before stretching out next to his Master, careful not to touch him, not wishing to wake him. With a sigh, he let himself relax, soon following Yami into slumber.

 

~*~

 

Yami awoke sometime later. It was impossible to tell how long he’d been asleep, since there was no form of natural light in his soul room, just the ever present shadows. But he was warm and comfortable and there was a weight at his side. Blinking his eyes open, he turned his head, coming face to face with Dark Magician. He’d stayed, just as he promised. With a smile, Yami reached out, after shifting onto his side, letting his fingertips graze over the side of the magician’s face.

Blue eyes slowly fluttered open, blinking to find Yami mearly inches from him. His cheeks colored, head ducking down a little to avoid the crinsom gaze. He must have scooted closer while asleep. At least he hand’t ended up wrapped around his Master… though Yami didn’t seem to mind that he was as close as he was. “Master… Did you sleep well?”

Leaning in, Yami brushed his lips over Dark Magician’s, amused when his blush instantly darkened. He let his fingertips continue to trace over the blushing cheek, slipping closer to close the space between them, pressed against the other form, though still seperated by the blankets he was under. “Yes, very well. Better than I have in a long time. I’m glad you stayed.”

“I promised that I would be here when you woke.” Though still blushing, Dark Magician smiled, tentitivly moving a hand to Yami’s side, rubbing lightly, chuckling quietly as Yami all but purred, snuggling against him. “You’re very affectionate, Master.”

“Mm… Yami, not Master. Being called Master makes me feel old. And you never called me Master in Egypt.” Leaning in, he nuzzled at the magician’s neck, nibbling softly, letting out a sigh of contentment. He could definitely get used to waking up next to someone. Now, if it were only Yugi…

With a shiver, Dark Magician tipped his head to the side, letting his eyes fall closed, slipping a hand into Yami’s hair, the other remaining on his side. It was getting difficult to resist the attentions. Not that he really wanted to… ”That’s because I was one of the few who was allowed to call you by name.”

Yami spared a nod, barely pausing, worshiping of the pale neck presented to him. He delighted in the shivers he got, working his way up towards an ear. Once there, he paused, considering Dark Magician’s words, letting his cheek brush the magician’s before speaking. “My name… I don’t remember it. Yami is the name Yugi gave me. Because I’m his dark.”

Shifting ever so faintly, Dark Magician nuzzled his cheek against Yami’s, smiling sadly. Fate had been harsh to his Pharaoh. Thrusting him into manhood before his time, forcing him to fight for the fate of something no mortal should have to worry about, then inprisoning him without most of his memories. It was a wonder he hadn’t been driven insane. “Do you… want to know your name?”

Pulling back slowly, the former Pharaoh met the magician’s gaze. “You know it?” Receiving a nod, he looked away, quiet for several moments. Looking back finally, he smiled, moving forward to press a soft kiss to Dark Magician’s lips. “No. I want to remember it myself. Yami will do until then.”

Dark Magician nodded once, sliding his fingers slowly through Yami’s hair. He’d respect his Master’s wishes. In time, he’d remember his former life and it’s details. Even then, he’d likely still use the nickname. It suited him.

Shifting about, Yami kicked lightly at the blankets, freeing himself from them in order to get himself closer to the magician settled next to him. Rolling, he threw a leg over Dark Magician, straddling him in one smooth movement, smiling down, bracing his hands on either side of the magician’s head. However, suddenly devoid of his blankets after being snuggled warmly into them, he felt rather cold.

The move inspired another blush, Dark Magician’s pale cheeks darkening. Feeling Yami’s shiver from the chill though, he quickly wrapped his arms around the smaller form, hands rubbing over his back, trying to offer extra warmth. “My Phar- Yami… you're cold.”

With a grin, Yami dipping his head down until his nose was almost touching the magician’s, arching his hips down against those below him. “Mm. But it would be easy enough to get warm again.” He rocked slightly to accentuate his point, chuckling as Dark Magician’s fading blush reappeared.

Despite the blush, which he silently cursed, Dark Magician smiled, tipping his head up to close the distance between them, boldly claiming a soft kiss. Encouraged when Yami returned it, he gave the former Pharaoh’s lower lip a soft nibble, slipping his hands down to the slim hips pressed against his own. “If I didn’t know better… I’d say you were trying to get me worked up.”

Shifting his hips under the hands, Yami smiled, retaliating from the nibble by nipping at Dark Magician’s chin. “You catch on quickly.” Pushing himself back slightly, bracing his arms, he shifted again, a long rolling movement, grinding himself down against the magician, hanging his head slightly, allowing himself a quiet groan and a smile at the answering gasp.

The rolling came as a surprise, as did the hot spike of pleasure that shot through him. Instinctivly, Dark Magician arched up towards the contact, head tipping back when the move only increased the tingling that was growing in his groin. He remembered that sensation… and his body wanted more of it. It had been to long. Tightening his fingers on Yami’s hips, he arched up again, meeting Yami’s slow movements. “Ooh… Yugi’s really been getting to you lately, hasn’t he?”

Yami continued moving, his breathing already quickened, letting out a soft growl. “You have… no idea.” Pausing for just a moment, he slipped a hand down, pushing impatiently at the purple tunic the magician still wore. He wanted to feel hot skin against is own.

Dark Magician whined at the pause, tipping his head back up to look at Yami, bright blue made hazy by need. It took him a moment to figure out exactly what it was Yami was trying to do. Relinquishing his hold on Yami’s hips, he wriggled sligtly, pulling at the tunic, arching his back to slide the material off, relaxing back to the bed once he was free of it, letting it fall to the floor. Almost immediately, he replaced his hands, pulling Yami’s hips back down against him.

With a chuckle, the former Pharaoh allowed himself to be shifted, settling back against the magician. However, he didn’t move, taking a moment to simply take in the form spread out before him. Pale skin, just slightly flushed, long limbs… Dark Magician was slender, almost to the point of looking femanine. His long purple hair was spread out around his head, giving the impression of a halo, framing his face and the expressive blue eyes that were begging Yami to move.

Dark Magician tried to arch his hips once more, not able to accomplish much since Yami was pressed close to him. He really needed some friction… He’d hardly had reason to touch himself through the millenia, let alone find himself so hard he ached. Moving a hand from Yami’s hip, he slid it up, capturing the back of his neck to pull him down, pressing his lips to his Pharaoh’s almost desperately. He was to the point that he’d do whatever necessary to find relief.

Meeting the lips seeking out his own, Yami leaned back down, setting his hands once again against the bed. Drawing out the kiss, he attempted to distract the magician, flicking his tongue out to let it tangle with the one shyly moving to meet it. Slowly, Yami shifted his hips, pausing for just a moment before thrusting forward.

The move was met with a sharp intake of breath, Dark Magician shivering with a hiss, his head tipping back, effectivly breaking the kiss, his eyes threatening to roll back. Tightening his fingers on the back of Yami’s neck, he arched, finally able to slide against the form above his. It only took a moment for their bodies to aline, cock meeting and moving against cock. Dark Magician tossed his head back farther, whimpering. “Great Ra…”

“Oh fuck…” Yami arched, his own head tipping back, then falling forward, his bangs obscuring his eyes. Apparently, he’d been spending too much time around the Tomb Robber. He was starting to pick up his… colorful language. With a groan, he increased his pace, shuddering, fingers clenching the sheets, fisting them.

A rhythm was silently agreed upon, mutual need driving them both. Dark Magician all but clung to Yami, a whimper escaping him with nearly every move, grinding himself up against the form moving against him. ‘Just a little more, just a little more, just a little more…’ The words repeated themselves like a mantra as he shuddered, muscles tensing just before his hips bucked up, back arching. He let out an almost inhuman cry, reaching his climax, trying not to get lost in the waves, sticky fluid spreading between the two of them.

It took only a few moments for Yami to follow, arching down with a loud groan, knuckles turning white from the force of gripping the sheets. He continued rocking his hips, slowing, panting harshly, shoulders slumping as he relaxed, coming down from his peak. With a wave of his hand, they were both clean once again. Being a spirit did have it’s advantages. Shiftling, he slipped to the side, settling next to the still recovering Dark Magician, tugging at the blankets to draw one up over the two of them.

The world was slowly returning to focus, the odd white flashes he’d seen fading away. Apparently memories lost something over time. He wasn’t sure he’d ever had a climax that powerful. Of course it helped that it had been his Pharaoh he’d shared it with… Blinking his eyes open when Yami moved, he settled under the blanket, turning to slip his arms around the smaller male. “Mm.”

Yami smiled, pressing light kisses over the magician’s face, first his forehead, then down, over his nose, cheeks and finally his lips, one hand moving to slide through the purple hair, marveling for a moment at it’s softness. “Mm indeed… Thank you, Dark Magician. I needed that…” Letting his eyes slip close, he sighed, for once content. He nuzzled his head against the magician as sleep slowly crept back to claim him.

Purring quietly, Dark Magician returned the kiss placed on his lips, arms tightening slightly, his own eyes refusing to stay open. Sated and finally no longer feeling alone, he gave in to sleep as well, mumbling before slipping off completely. “I did as well, my Pharaoh… I did as well."


End file.
